


Barrysexual

by Mycaruba



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycaruba/pseuds/Mycaruba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Dan jerk off together, and Dan's worldview expands just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barrysexual

It was shaping up to be one of those days.

 

Dan had somehow managed to sleep an extra twenty-five minutes past his alarm going off, so of course the rhythm of his whole day was thrown off from the get-go. It really didn't help that his schedule was packed beyond what most people would consider sane – he had a Starbomb promo to shoot with Arin, post-production work on NSP, a Skype call with his parents for his mom's birthday (which would probably go on for much longer than anyone intended), and a (hopefully) short Steam Train recording with Barry. As he frantically threw on clothes and prayed he wasn't keeping Arin waiting, a flurry of thoughts ran through his mind. Not the least of which was the fact that he had a massive erection which likely wouldn't receive the attention it needed until very late in the day, if at all. He sighed, cursing himself for his late-night porn perusing habits that had admittedly led to some intensely good dreams. _What kind of idiot watches porn without finishing?_ He pulled on his tightest pair of boxer shorts and winced, hoping today's events wouldn't keep him busy any longer than he could take before exploding.

 

If anyone could tell that he was a little bit on the tense side, they had the good grace not to say anything. Arin ribbed him for sleeping in like a doof and they finished filming pretty quickly. Dan managed to lose himself listening to the intricate musicality of the songs he'd written about boobs several months ago, and he texted Brian that things were shaping up nicely. As he signed off from a lovely conversation with his parents, he checked the time and realized he miraculously had a spare ten minutes before he had to leave and meet up with Barry. His fingers itched as he perused his phone and he was very tempted to find a good video and finish what he'd started last night. He sighed, knowing ten minutes was hardly enough time to really get into the headspace he needed to be in. He instead opted to text Barry, asking if he wanted him to bring anything.

 

He and Barry decided to play some silly adventure game made almost exclusively for kids, which was not exactly prime fodder for sex talk. He doesn't normally talk about that stuff with Barry; the guy's never shown a ton of interest. He'll occasionally comment on a cute girl but clams up when everyone else starts in on the topic; he's pretty much an enigma as far as Dan's concerned, which is why it's a little bit surreal when Barry brings it up pretty much out of nowhere.

 

“Where's the weirdest place you've done it with a girl?”

 

Dan pauses, taken aback at the suddenness of Barry's question, but goes for the obvious joke. “Um, that would be the butt.”

 

Barry groans and swats Dan on the knee. “I mean location, smartass.”

 

“Um, I don't know, the...side of a highway?”

 

“Oh god, dude, gross.”

 

“We were broken down anyways and triple A was taking forever. What else were we gonna do? Although it made things kind of weird when they showed up and I was balls deep.”

 

Barry laughed uproariously and Dan grinned. “Why do you ask?”

 

“To be honest, I'm trying to make a sex-related bucket list and 'doing it in a place that will give me the best story to tell ten years down the road' is definitely gonna be on it.”

 

“Solid entry. What else is on it?” Dan asked, curiosity suddenly piqued.

 

“Let's see. I've got marathon session, which basically means have sex for so long that we get hungry, stop for snacks, then keep going.” Dan giggled, thinking of his own extra-long sessions.

 

“Um, I've also got try three new fetishes in one sitting.”

 

“That's gonna take some doing, Bar.”

 

“That's why it's a bucket list and not an 'I'll pencil it in for this month' list, Dan.”

 

“Uh-huh. Anything else?”

 

“Butt stuff, definitely.” Dan felt a sudden jolt in his gut at that but chalked it up to his frazzled mental state and shook his head. “Ok. Anything else?”

 

“Mmmm.” Barry hummed in thought as he navigated his cute character across the screen. “A threesome.” _Oh boy._ Heat rose to Dan's cheeks and he swore he felt his cock twitch underneath his tight jeans. He's sure it's the fact that he hasn't gotten off in a day or so and really fucking needs to. _Yup, that's definitely all it is. And not...anything else._ He blows out a steady breath that turns into a whistle. “Got some fantasies there, bud.”

 

“Yup. Too bad most of 'em will never come true.” He shrugs and grins self-deprecatingly.

 

“Aw, don't say that or the lovelies will start beating down our door.”

 

“I wouldn't be totally against that.” Dan laughs and throws a pillow at Barry's head.

 

\---

 

They wrapped up the session and headed home at about eleven. Barry asked if Dan wanted to hang out a little longer but Dan made the excuse that it had been a long day (it had) and that he wasn't feeling too hot (for reasons Dan didn't particularly feel like discussing). As he peeled off his pants and underwear and slid into bed, his hand reached for his neglected cock; he started to stroke, feeling the heat in his bones almost immediately. He rubbed his thumb along the slit and spread precum around the head; he started to moan into his fist and wished he had a third hand to grip his hair at the roots. As he started to sort through his mental rolodex of fantasies, his phone began to ring. His eyes were shut tightly and he almost disregarded it, but something made him turn his head and see Barry's name flash across the screen. And even though he had needed to get off all day, and he was probably less than a few minutes away from that sweet release, something made him reach over and pick up.

 

“Bar?”

 

“Hey, Dan.”

 

“What's up, man?”

 

“I just wanted to...I was just wondering if the conversation we had today was too much for you. I just don't want to weird you out or anything.”

 

“What, the bucket list thing? Dude, you know me, sex talk is kind of my thing.”

 

“I know, but we've never really...I just wanted to make sure it was okay.”

 

“It's always cool, man.” Dan tapped a finger on his thigh, suddenly wanting to know more. “What made you make a sex list, anyways?”

 

Barry paused. “I don't know, like, maybe it's because I've been single for a while, but sex has really been on my mind lately. Plus the fact that I've never really been an _experimental_ guy, I'm kind of vanilla. And I don't want to be that forever, you know?”

 

“It's never too late to change, buddy. I was a virgin til I was 23 and now look at me!”

 

Barry snickered. “So, um, you said you had a threesome, right? What was that like?”

 

Dan chewed his lip. If he started going into detail on that, there's no way he could finish this conversation. “I don't know, man, it...it's different for everyone, you know? I can tell you that, generally speaking, it was fucking awesome and lasted for like half a day because we could all take breaks when we got tired.”

 

“Hmm. I keep picturing this...and you know you can tap out of this conversation if it gets too weird, but I keep picturing, like, two girls who are kind of making out but also blowing me at the same time, you know? Also, they're playing with each other's tits and stuff.”

 

Dan sucked in a breath as he felt his head spin. _Hoooly shit._ There's no way he could hear that in his current state and not be picturing it. His mind provided a crystal-clear image of Barry leaning against a wall, his hands gently resting on two beautiful long-haired heads who were working Barry's balls and shaft with their mouths. He couldn't believe he had just heard innocent, cuddly little Barry talk about two girls blowing him. Not that the picture was a bad one.

 

“And then, like, I lay down and one of the girls sits on my face and the other girl is just riding my cock and playing with my balls and my hands are all over the one who's closest...”

 

Dan's hand strayed of it's own accord down to his cock while his mind feebly cried out its objections. Y _ou can't jerk it to Barry's fantasies. That's weird, right?_ Dan was honestly past caring as he stroked his cock again and his breathing became erratic. Apparently it was noticeable, because Barry paused in his rhapsodizing and asked, “Are you jerking off, Dan?”

 

Dan froze, afraid he had crossed a line. “Um...kind of. I was already jerking it when you called, and then you started talking about this stuff, and I...I just-”

 

“No, I mean, it's okay, I was kind of feeling like it myself. That's okay, right?”

 

“Sure,” Dan said, gasping now as he thrust his cock into a tight fist. “You want to keep going, man?”

 

“Oh, um, well another thing I keep fantasizing about is tying a girl to the bed and just going crazy, biting and sucking and maybe slapping her ass and belly, stretching out her ass with some big dildo...you know, assuming she's cool with all that.”

 

Dan gasped, wanting more; he was so close. “What else, Bar?”

 

“Fucking a girl's face. I know a lot of girls aren't into that, but some girls love it, right? Just no-holds-barred throat-fucking, and then she swallows my cum...”

 

Dan moaned loudly as he came, all the while picturing Barry thrusting his thick cock into a girl's wet and willing mouth. Once he finished, he realized he could hear a wet slapping sound on Barry's end, punctuated with short, breathy grunts. He also realized that, more than anything else, he wanted to help Barry finish. “What else do you think about? What makes you come harder than anything?”

 

“Um...” Barry's voice was a high-pitched whine. “Like, me blowing a guy and playing with his balls, and he pulls my hair and tells me I'm a good--ahh!” The sounds of Barry's orgasm made Dan's cock twitch, even though he hadn't even cleaned up his previous ejaculation. The fact that Barry apparently liked dudes wasn't much more than a hazy afterthought at that point. Barry's ragged breath reached Dan's ears. “You good, man?”

 

“Yeah, that was, whoo! That was really good, Dan.”

 

“I'm glad.” Everything that Dan could have said at that moment bubbled up inside his throat but died upon his lips. He settled for one question. “Is-is it cool that we did that?”

 

“I don't see why not. It doesn't need to change anything between us. It can just be this one time, and we won't ever discuss it again if you don't want. We could...do it again though.”

 

Dan smiled. “I'd like that. But this isn't...it's not gay to do this with you, right?”

 

Barry paused just a fraction too long and answered with a touch of iciness in his voice. “No, Dan, it...it doesn't have to be anything you don't want it to be.” He sighed a little wearily.

 

Dan felt a little bad that he had apparently said the wrong thing but was honestly too wrecked to do anything about it right now. “Ok, well, good night, man,” he said in a sleepy, soft voice.

 

“Good night, Dan. Thanks for everything,” Barry said cheerfully, and hung up.

 

Dan stared at his phone a moment and shook his head. _Weird night._ He situated himself in the most comfortable position he could find and snuggled up to his pillows, expecting to drop off to sleep within seconds. He certainly didn't expect to be up for another forty minutes, wishing that he had someone warm to snuggle with.

 

\---

 

Barry's hand was wrapped tightly around his cock. He stroked it slowly, deliberately, while his other hand played across his bare chest and he lightly scratched himself with his nails. He began to pant heavily and then moan, growing louder and more desperate as his strokes became faster and rougher. His other hand gripped his nipple and he squeezed, eliciting a breathy curse. His eyes rose and he looked directly at Dan, who was standing in front of Barry, slack-jawed and utterly unable to look away. Barry continued to look soulfully at him, his stroking becoming more erratic as he neared climax. Without breaking eye contact, Barry reached out with his other hand towards Dan's. Dan reached for it...

 

Dan's eyes popped open; he turned his head to the alarm clock and saw that it was 3:18 AM. He looked back at the left side of his bed and realized he had been clutching an armful of blankets to his body. He blinked slowly and tried to process what had just happened. _So I just had a sex dream about Barry._ Dan realized that he was way too tired and disoriented to come to any conclusions, so he shut his eyes and let himself sink back into sleep, sighing dolefully into his pillow.

 

\---

 

Between the phone sex and the dream he'd had, Dan was still feeling weird about things between him and Barry. If Barry was concerned with anything like that, it wasn't apparent, as Dan found him in the kitchen making eggs.

 

“Morning, Dan,” he said brightly.

 

“Hey, Bar,” he said a little warily.

 

Barry looked at Dan and gave him a sympathetic smile. “Hey, I know you're probably feeling weird about last night. We can talk about it if you want.”

 

“Um, yeah, that'd be good, I think.” Dan took a deep breath. “So, um, I've never done that with another guy.”

 

“Mm-hm.” Barry wasn't looking to goad Dan into any kind of reaction; he just wanted to know how Dan felt.

 

“And it...was really good? But, you're a guy and I'm not generally attracted to guys, and so I'm a little confused about how I'm feeling.”

 

“Are you attracted to me?”

 

Dan felt a tightness in his chest. “I think you're handsome, but I don't, like, fantasize about you or anything.”

 

“Would you ever want to have sex with me?”

 

“I...you're very nonchalant about all this, Bar.”

 

Barry grinned cheekily. “Yeah, it doesn't weird me out anymore. I like guys, you know? Not a big deal.”

 

Dan wished it could be that easy for him to figure out. Maybe everything that had gone on was clouding his judgment, but Barry did look good today. And Dan was feeling just the tiniest hint of something that was usually reserved for beautiful girls. Something like...desire.

 

“I...don't know. I am feeling something I don't normally feel around guys, but it's possible that it the feeling comes from what we did? I've never had another guy basically bring me to orgasm, and I'm just really confused, Bar.”

 

The sorrowful look in Dan's eyes prompted Barry to pull the man into a hug and gently rub his back. “Hey, it's cool, Dan. I mean, I'm attracted to you, but if this turns out to be nothing, it's ok. You can't force your feelings, and I just want you to be honest with me.”

 

Dan smiled weakly. He wanted to tell Barry about the dream, to disclose everything that he was feeling. “I...ok, man. Thanks.” Something in him wanted to keep that particular fact a secret; he wanted to figure this out, and he didn't want to give Barry false hope. “You're the best.”

 

Barry smiled at that and turned back to the pan, flipping an egg. “You want me to make you something?

 

It happened again less than a week later. This time, Dan and Barry had been watching _Blue is the Warmest Color_ , and an unexpectedly lengthy and graphic sex scene began. By the time it was over, Dan was gripping the arms of his chair and Barry was crossing his legs, unsuccessfully trying to hide his erection. Dan looked at Barry and raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Well that was, uh, something.”

 

“Mm-hm.” Barry's hands were balled into fists. “Sure was.” They left it at that and watched the rest of the movie without comment, but a tension was suddenly present between the two men. They bid each other good night after the movie and went to their rooms; Dan was actually relieved when he heard his phone ringing and saw that it was Barry. He scooped it up, grinning.

 

“Hey, man.”

 

“Hey, um, are you going to sleep soon? Because I kind of...do you want to, you know, talk to each other? Like we did before?”

 

Dan bit his lip and felt his heart racing. “Yeah, sure, let me get settled in.”

 

He situated himself in bed and pulled down his boxers, taking his half-hard cock in his hands. “You want to start, man?”

 

“Yeah, ok, let's see. You know that girl from the smoothie place?”

 

Dan did. In his mind's eye he could see her, a youthful looking, beautifully curvy girl who always made lingering eye contact with him when he made an order.

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“Imagine that her mouth is on your cock.”

 

Dan began to stroke, slowly; he could have probably finished himself off in two minutes but he wanted to savor this. “And?”

 

“And she's licking your balls, sucking on them. And she starts in on your head, working her lips around it and swirling her tongue.”

 

“Fuck, Barry.”

 

“And she...and she takes your whole dick down her throat, and she starts bobbing up and down and licking the shaft—oh, fuck!”

 

“Did you come, ba-Bar?” Danny had almost said babe but caught himself at the last millisecond. His heart began racing for a slightly different reason.

 

“No, but I'm getting close.”

 

“Ok, um, how bout this? You tell her to stop, and you lift her up and set her on your lap, and she kisses you, and at the same moment she sits on your cock.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“And she just starts fucking you, and her tits are bouncing, and you want to touch them but you can't, because she tied your hands up beforehand...”

 

Barry paused. “Well now I know what your fetish is.”

 

Dan giggled. “Ok then, your hands are free, and you grab her tits and start playing with her nipples, and you start sucking on her neck, and she starts making the most obscene sounds, and you feel her cum, and she's squeezing your dick with her pussy...”

 

“Fuck! Ah!” The sounds of Barry's orgasm sent him over the edge, and Dan moaned shamelessly into the phone, thrusting up into the air and coming incredibly hard. His cock was still twitching, and his brain still a hazy cloud, when he heard Barry say, “That was fucking great, Dan.”

 

“Yeah.” Dan felt his heart sink a little, though he honestly couldn't say why. “I love... _Making you come?_...I love when we do this.”

 

“Mm. Me too. It's always more satisfying with someone else.”

 

“Yup.” An awkward silence had permeated the air. “Alright, man. Sleep tight. And thanks for this.”

 

“Thank you, man. Good night.”

 

Dan hung up and sighed, feeling more confused than ever. He had straight-up had an orgasm to the sound of another man's voice; he hadn't thought that was something that could ever happen. And he had almost called him babe; was that something that came out in the heat of the moment, out of habit, or was there something else he wanted beyond this questionable phone sex? He looked over again at the empty left side of his bed, imagining how he'd feel if Barry were there, snuggled deep among the blankets. After a moment of reflection, he realized he wouldn't know how anything would make him feel until it actually happened; if someone had told him phone sex with Barry would make him feel so incredible, he wouldn't have believed it. He thought of the daunting list of things that could potentially happen with Barry; did he really want to try all of them? He didn't want to just use Barry to explore his feelings if it turned out he couldn't ultimately give him what he wanted. On the other hand, being intimate with Barry in other ways suddenly seemed appealing. A warmth bloomed in Dan's chest at the thought of them snuggling close to one another, and maybe trading gentle kisses. His heart ached and he itched to reach out and grab the phone, to tell Barry to come in so they could sleep together. He thought again of what would happen if this turned out to be a weird little quirk that would fade after a few weeks; he really didn't want to break Barry's heart. He drummed his fingers on his chest and resolved to end this; it wasn't fair to Barry to give him hope and then crush his dreams. He looked mournfully at his phone once more and turned over, burrowing into his pillow.

 

When Dan woke the next morning Barry was still asleep; he figured it was his turn to make breakfast. He got started on pancakes, gently humming _It must have been love,_ a song that had always made him feel sad. He heard Barry rise and smiled sadly at him as he walked into the kitchen; the hopeful look on Barry's face sent a knife through his heart.

 

“Hey, man.”

 

“Hey Danny, what's up? You ok?” he said in a small voice.

 

Dan sighed. “You want pancakes?”

 

The two ate slowly in an oppressively awkward silence while a morning show played in the background. Barry finished and waited for Dan to do so; he stood up and grabbed Dan's plate, stacking it on top of his own and carrying them to the sink. The small gesture made Dan want to cry; he must have let out a small noise because Barry rushed back into the room. “What's wrong, Dan?”

 

Dan rubbed at his temples. “Can we talk about this, Bar?”

 

“Sure.” Barry sat across from Dan, looking nervous but resolute.

 

“So, um, I thought about this thing that we're doing last night, and I realized I don't really want to do it any more.”

 

“Ok.” Barry's sniffed loudly but otherwise remained stoic. “Any particular reason?”

 

“I...don't want to use you.”

 

Barry cocked his head confusedly. “Use me?”

 

“Yeah, like...look, I don't know why this is happening, all right? I went a long time without wanting anything sexual from a guy, and now I kind of do. And it doesn't seem fair that I'd basically be using you to, like, experiment on? Because I don't know what I want, really, or to what extent I ever want to go with this. I can't promise you that we'll have sex, and I can't promise you that these feelings will last forever. I mean, if they can crop up so suddenly, who's to say they won't just stop?”

 

Barry sucked on his cheek in thought. “All right, well, first of all, the fact that it's happening later on in your life doesn't make it any less valid. Sometimes, an experience that you've never had before kicks off some feelings, and it makes you want to explore them and do more of that thing. I mean, we've done this twice now, so I'm pretty sure you can't just say it's a fluke? Sexuality is weirdly fluid like that; I didn't realize I liked guys until I...until I met you.”

 

Dan's mouth opened in shock. “Really? I'm the guy that made you like guys?”

 

Barry smiled crookedly. “Yeah. But, you know, you're mr. ladies man, so I thought 'not a shot in hell'.” He shrugged. “Secondly, you wouldn't be 'experimenting' on me; you'd be exploring your feelings and seeing to what extent you have them for me. And it doesn't have to define you, you know? If I'm the only guy you feel these things for, then that's just how it is. If you want to call yourself bisexual-”

 

“Or Barrysexual.”

 

“Heh.” Barry met Dan's eyes. “And I think you should explore these kinds of things, especially when they're new and kinda scary, with someone you already care about and trust. And if you don't want to have sex with me, it's ok, I won't take it personally. I like you, Danny, and if we were to ever, you know, _date_ , I guess you'd call it, it wouldn't have to conform to any kind of typical relationship thing. I wouldn't force you past your limit, and we could take things at your own speed. I'd love to have sex with you, but if it turns out to not be what you want, it's fine. I don't consider it a loss because doing these kinds of things and being really intimate with someone only enhances the relationship you already have with them, so I'll basically take what you're willing to give me. Everything we could do together is something you've never done with a guy, and it honestly honors me that you would trust me so deeply. I'm not about to start demanding something that you don't want, you know?”

 

Dan nodded, unable to meet Barry's eyes because he didn't want him to see how watery they were. His insides burned with gratitude towards the man sitting across from him; he understood that this wasn't easy for Dan, and that nothing was guaranteed, but he was still willing to risk his heart. Barry reached out and gently cupped Dan's face; Dan convulsively swallowed and finally met Barry's eyes.

 

“And if this all turns out to not last or to just be a phase, so what? Relationships end all the time, and that reason would be a hundred percent valid. Why would you ever think that I'd judge you for what you feel inside?”

 

Dan licked his lips and blinked away his tears. “I just didn't want to hurt you, Bar.”

 

“I'm aware that it's a possibility, but if it's something that we both want, why not just go for it? It's always going to be a risk no matter what; things are never guaranteed to work out. But we do it anyways, because we're all idiots.”

 

Dan snorted. Barry grinned and stood up; he walked over to Dan and held out his hand. Dan took it and let Barry lead him to the couch; then they were sitting close together but not actually touching. Barry turned to Dan and in a low voice said, “So what do you want to do now, Dan?”

 

Dan blew out a small breath. “I want to...I want to kiss you.”

 

“You want to kiss me, or you want me to kiss you?”

 

“I think..I think you should kiss me.” Dan turned his body fully to Barry and scooted closer, tucking his legs underneath him. He reached out a shaking hand and lightly gripped Barry's wrist; Barry turned his hand over and interlaced their fingers gently. Barry met Dan's eyes and smiled comfortingly; he leaned in and made light contact with Dan's lips while his other hand gently stroked Dan's head. After a few long moments, Dan broke the kiss with a small gasp and stared unflinchingly at Barry.

 

“You okay, Dan? Was that not...”

 

Dan's hand cupped Barry's face and his thumb began stroking Barry's bottom lip. Barry closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, kissing Dan's finger gently.

 

“ _Barry_.”

 

Barry opened his eyes and saw unbridled hunger in Dan's face. _More. Deeper._ Something broke in Barry and he wrapped his hand around the side of Dan's neck, bringing him closer and kissing him deeply, urgently. Dan's hands slid towards Barry's lower back and he rested his arms on Barry's shoulders, keeping him tightly bound and kissing fervently. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered why he had doubted his feelings. Barry's gentle kiss had sent sparks shooting up his spine and made him want nothing more than to devour the man in front of him. Images began to play in his mind; Barry on his back, nude, stroking his cock; Barry on his knees, licking up and down Dan's shaft and sucking his head; Dan splayed out, returning the favor while fondling himself, licking Barry's ass...

 

Dan let out a strangled moan and Barry stopped, startled. Dan was panting and barely able to look Barry in the eye; he was straining to hide his erection and quickly turning beet-red.

 

“You alright, Dan?”

 

“Yeah, I just, um, you know, have a boner.”

 

Barry giggled cutely. “If it makes you feel better, so do I.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, we can ignore it if you want or...”

 

Dan chewed his lip. An image flashed in his mind and the possibility that he could make it happen right now made him light-headed. “Barry, I want to jerk you off, please?”

 

Barry looked up at Dan, open-mouthed. “You sure you're ready?”

 

Dan nodded vigorously. “It's what I want,” he said, a little out of breath.

 

Barry leaned back, slowly unbuttoning his pants and refusing to look away from Dan's face. He pulled down his boxers and revealed his leaking cock.

 

“Hey, Bar?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“How about we do what we did before? But instead of your other fantasies, you tell me what you want to do with me?”

 

“Ok.” Barry leaned back with his arm behind his head. “I think about...you blowing me.”

 

Dan reached out and slowly wrapped his long fingers around Barry's cock, pausing to spread his precum, and began to stroke.

 

Barry hissed in pleasure. “I think about you on your knees, and my hand is pulling your hair.” Dan moaned and bucked fruitlessly at the air; his dick was clearly begging to be touched but he ignored it for now.

 

“And... _oh..._ you um, swirl your tongue around the head and play with it, and you take my shaft in your m-mouth and rub my balls, and I reach down and play with yours, and I, _fuck,_ and I start stroking you.” Dan's initial timidness had given way to a practiced hand, and Barry only found his sudden self-assuredness hotter. He was getting close, talking about his fantasies with the man who generally starred in them stroking his cock firmly.

 

“What else?” Dan whispered.

 

“I, um, want to fuck you.” He worried that this would put Dan off but his firm strokes continued, coupled with a low moan that spoke of great self-restraint.

 

“I...Dan, can I jerk you off?”

 

“Yes, fuck, please.” Dan stopped and tore off his pants, throwing them into a pile and presenting himself to Barry. He moaned wantonly when Barry finally reached out and began to roughly stroke him. Dan reached out and grabbed Barry's dick, intending to finish what he'd started.

 

“Keep going, Bar.”

 

“I see you with your legs spread, and you're jerking off a little, and you're begging me to put my fingers in... _agh..._ y-you want my dick in you so bad, Dan. And I start fucking you, and you beg me for more, and you wrap your legs around my waist, and you pull me in, and I fuck your tight little hole... _ahhh, shit_!” Barry came, hard, over Dan's spindly fingers; he quickly pumped Dan's cock and was rewarded with the man's orgasm a few seconds later. They breathed raggedly, looking at each other and grinning, sweaty and sated. Dan was the first to rise and grab a warm towel; Barry sat, feeling oddly exposed and vulnerable. Dan returned and began to gingerly clean Barry's mess; he saw the look in Barry's eyes and looked at him with concern.

 

“You okay, Barry?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, just feeling a little...” He cleared his throat thickly and felt Dan's eyes on him. In one quick movement, Dan sat facing him and pulled him into an enveloping hug. Barry felt his tensions melt away and ran his palm along Dan's back. Dan pulled back and kissed him, reassuring Barry without words that he had enjoyed it, that he cared for Barry and wasn't going anywhere. After Barry felt a little more composed, he asked cheekily, “So how was your first JO sesh, Dan?”

 

Dan smiled gently and pressed his forehead against Barry's. “Amazing, man. We should do it again sometime.” Barry laughed and kissed Dan lovingly.

 


End file.
